


Momentos robados al tiempo

by Aniram



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV), I Claudius, La Otra Mirada, La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV), Versailles
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Cronological Order, algunos basados en prompts, momentos que los nenes han tenido, my drabbles, todas las generaciones supongo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniram/pseuds/Aniram





	Momentos robados al tiempo




Tiene que contener las ganas de reír porque no estaría bien visto, y a duras penas consigue esconder una sonrisa cuando ve a Susana Torres volar, casi literalmente, de la patada que le ha metido Livia cuando se ha puesto a insultar a Irene. Craso error, pensó, no puedes insultar a Irene con ella delante, no si no quieres morir. Aunque no puede evitar preguntarse cómo es posible que tenga tanta fuerza si apenas acaba de salir de la enfermería del Ministerio.

Está muy consumida y tiene aspecto de débil, pero las apariencias engañan, y si no que se lo digan a Susana. Lo que está más que claro es que aunque esté echa polvo, la romana siempre encontrará fuerzas para defender a los que quiere. La ve apoyarse entonces en Quevedo, como si una vez pasado el subidón de la adrenalina Livia se hubiese quedado momentáneamente sin fuerzas.

-Venga rubia, que para celebrar que te han soltado hay chocolate y juego de tronos esperándote en casa. Y ya cuando esteis todos mejor, nos vamos de fiesta.

Y quiere gritarle a Quevedo, decirle que no debería tomárselo todo a broma porque acaban de salir de milagro de una enfermedad que casi se los lleva por delante, pero ¿que razón va a darle al poeta? Así que se muerde los labios y se va a otra parte a intentar poner un poco de orden en todo este caos.

2) 

No puede creer que las cosas se hayan torcido de esta manera entre ellos, cada vez que parece que van hacia adelante pasa algo que les hace gritarse hasta hacerse daño. ¿que si no le gustaría poder evitar eso? Pues claro que le gustaría. Cómo le gustaría poder reunir el valor que le falta y llamar a Livia por teléfono para decirle que lo siente, que por favor vuelva al Ministerio porque la necesitan. Pero no hace esa llamada, porque no sabe qué decirle, así que cuando Livia vuelve con un aire un tanto soñador no puede evitar preguntarse qué ha pasado. Sin pretenderlo, escucha por encima la conversación que tiene Livia con Marga en la cafetería

-Te lo juro Marga, esta mujer es maravillosa, pero necesita ayuda 

Hay un tono vehemente en su voz, uno que no escucha desde hace mucho tiempo y Ernesto sabe que sea quien sea la persona que está tras la puerta por la que Livia desaparece cada vez que acaba con alguna misión, esta tiene un gran poder sobre la romana. Y no sabe por qué, pero siente rabia y preocupación a partes iguales, y está tentado en encararse a Livia y demandarle respuestas, pero sabe que está siendo irracional. Solo espera que esta vez Livia no acabe lastimada.

3)

Tiene que recordarse que están en medio de una investigación para esclarecer cómo un grupo de personas han logrado entrar en el Ministerio y el papel que ha tenido Marga en todo ese caos que ha seguido. Que no sabe de qué se extraña porque si había alguien que iba a estar formando parte del caos era Livia. Que la romana no iba a dejar tirada a una compañera que había acudido a ella pidiendo ayuda, que entre ella y unos cuantos agentes díscolos más habían organizado un teatro para ganar tiempo para frenar a los asaltantes del Ministerio, pasando por encima de todas las reglas y poniéndose en peligro.

Ernesto quiere gritarle que en qué demonios estaba pensando, que podía haber salido mal, que podría haber habido muertos, que Marga o ella podrían haber fallecido, pero Livia le devuelve la mirada de alguien que lleva mucho más tiempo del que sería aconsejable participando en conjuras y saliendo airosa por los pelos. Se pregunta por un momento si eso no habrá hecho que Livia acabe aceptando gustosa ponerse en peligro por proteger a un compañero al que aprecia. Pero Ernesto quiere gritarle ahora porque esa vena casi suicida un día le va meter en un apuro del que no va a poder salir y a ella no parece importarle. Y está tentado de decirle que tiene que tener cuidado, que le importa, pero lo que sale de sus labios es 

-Tú también eres importante para la historia, Julia.

Y sí, usa su apellido porque está cabreado con ella. Pero ella entonces se pone a reír con aquella risa carente de humor y desquiciada, como los emperadores de su familia y Ernesto tiene pánico de que vuelva a hacer algo como lo de hace unos momentos por algún oscuro anhelo de morir. Tiene terror porque no sabe si la próxima vez que ella decida jugarse la vida podrían sacarla a tiempo. 

4)

-Tampoco hay que ponerse así, a ver, siendo sinceros Drusilla se llevó los mejores genes. No solo porque fuese guapa, es que tenía una personalidad que te hacía amarla. Agripina tenía un carisma y una mente manipuladora impresionantes… y yo -Livia hizo un gesto con la mano, tal vez un poco descordinado debido a la ingesta de alcohol que ambos llevaban realizando desde hacia ya un tiempo- nada reseñable.

-Eso es mentira, tu eres la más valiente de las tres e inspiras lealtad, y eso vale más que la belleza o el carisma. Además, por lo que me has contado no me imagino a ninguna de tus hermanas desafiando su seguridad y cargando en medio de una batalla subida a un caballo espada en mano. 

Dijo recordando aquella ocasión en la que casi muere durante la revuelta de Leiva, lo último que recordaba antes de haber perdido la conciencia era precisamente a Livia lanzando aquel grito de guerra que había asustado a propios y a extraños al tiempo que se lanzaba a donde la lucha era más feroz. Livia movió la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

-Tú que me miras con buenos ojos.

-Al César lo que es del César.

-Ni ensayando te hubiera quedado tan apropiado

Cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de soltar no puede reprimir la risa. La verdad era que extrañaba esto. Livia entonces le mira con gesto divertido al tiempo que levanta la copa de cava para chocarla con él, gesto que el corresponde. La romana entonces suelta claramente: 

-Hoy comamos y bebamos.

-Y cantemos y holgemos 

-¡Que ya mañana ayunaremos! Acaban los dos con gesto divertido. 

  
  
  


5)

Está de los nervios, la situación le supera. Y sabe que en parte es culpa suya porque no han hablado las cosas desde de la última vez. Que no están en trato hostil, ni mucho menos, pero tampoco está seguro de en qué punto están y mentalmente se da patadas así mismo porque tenían que haber hablado esto antes de haberse acostado en el despacho de Salvador durante la boda de Ortigosa. Pero claro, ellos nunca han hecho las cosas de manera normal y lógica, y que tenían una historia a sus espaldas, emociones retenidas, momento de debilidad y alcohol de por medio… ¿cómo había pensado que esa ecuación podría salir bien? 

Que a raíz de aquel día se había dado cuenta de algo que siempre había estado allí, pero que nunca se había atrevido a admitirlo ante sí mismo: que aun la amaba. Y en parte era por esa razón por la que estaba enfadado con Salvador por poner a Livia en riesgo para realizar misiones que podían torcerse fácilmente, y más en su estado actual. Quería gritar “No la arriesgues de esa manera ¡la quiero y no quiero perderla!” pero una vez más su cabeza callaba lo que sus emociones querían gritar, era superior a sus fuerzas 

Y eso le quemaba por dentro. 

Verla prepararse ahora para ir a una misión en Roma, en busca de Marga, y sin saber con qué iba a encontrarse le provocaba mucha angustia: 

-Asegurate de volver, ¿vale?   
-Tranquilo Ernesto, he hecho esto muchas veces.   
-No, lo digo en serio. Tienes que volver. Mira, se que no te lo digo mucho pero eres importantísima para mí 

  
Las palabras se resistían a salir de su boca, joder que no era tan difícil, que eran solo dos palabras: Te quiero. Y las había dicho antes pero ahora se resistían en salir de sus labios. Livia, aprovechando que estaban solos acarició su mejilla y su corazón se rompió un poco más. 

  
-Lo sé. Sabes que aun te quiero. Que hagas lo que hagas voy a quererte hasta que Caronte venga a buscarme    
  


-Lo que no entiendo es como aun puedes decir eso después de todo lo que nos ha pasado. 

  
-Ernesto ¿cuando me he gobernado yo por la lógica?

Dijo ella con una sonrisa irónica al tiempo que desaparecía por la puerta que le llevaría hasta Roma. Suspiró, ¿cuando iban a dejar de traicionarle sus emociones?

  * Bonus: (La vez que Ernesto le dijo que la quería)



No se atreve a moverse, y sabe que es algo irracional, pero siente que si se mueve puede despertarse del sueño y encontrase que está solo. Aunque lo que seguramente pasase si se mueve es que acabaría despertando a Livia, quien parece ahora que quisiera rivalizar con el gato por ver quien de los dos podía hacerse más ovillo usándolo a él de almohada. Poco a poco, va saliendo del estupor para encontrarse en la camilla de la enfermería del Ministerio y a Livia medio dormitando en un sillón que tiene pinta de incomodísimo. La romana tiene la cabeza apoyada en él, como si el sueño la hubiese vencido mientras estaba asegurándose de que él estaba bien. 

Entonces todo parece volver a su cabeza de golpe, el encierro de los nazis, la joven Lola… la sensación de que iba a morir allí y que no iba a poder decirle a Livia que la amaba. 

Había pensado muchísimo en ella durante aquellos aciagos días, en lo que le hicieron en Pandataria y cómo él no había estado a la altura cuando la sacaron de aquel infierno. Ahora que había experimentado algo parecido en sus propias carnes podía comenzar a hacerse una idea. Debe de haber comenzado a respirar demasiado rápido, porque Livia se despierta sobresaltada y le abraza con desesperación. Y él no puede evitar devolverle el abrazo con fuerza al tiempo que sus fosas nasales se llenan del familiar olor mezcla de flores de azahar y de productos químicos. 

-Ernesto menos mal, creía que te había perdido.

Y se sorprende de verla llorar de alivio, él también lo hace, aferrándola con fuerza, reviviendo al mismo tiempo su encierro y lo que le hicieron a ella en esa maldita isla, porque él por lo menos tenía a Lola para evitar volverse loco. Tenía una segunda oportunidad y tenía que hacer las cosas bien esta vez, por ella y por Javier, pero sobre todo por él mismo.

-Livia, te quiero. 

Una vez que las palabras abandonan sus labios deja de sentir como si se estuviera quemando por dentro, y observa como la mujer que ama sonrié sin rastro de tristeza o de locura en el rostro. Y Ernesto, presa de una vulnerabilidad que pocas veces se concede, toma el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos 

-Te quiero, no quería irme sin decírtelo. 

Piensa muchas cosas, pero el pensamiento que se impone a todos los demás es que Livia tiene una sonrisa preciosa cuando está feliz. 


End file.
